I Love You B
by Mrs Byun
Summary: ChanBaek slight KaiSoo. Chanyeol terkagum ketika melihat Baekhyun memainkan pianonya. Sejak saat itulah ia langsung menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi semua itu sepertinya tak berjalan lancar karena sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu dingin. Apakah Chanyeol berhasil mencairkan hati Baekhyun yang sebeku es?


Title : I Love You B...

Author : Mrs. Byun.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo.

Length : One Shot.

Rate : PG-15

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning! : Don't copas and don't be a silent readers! The story is mine!

**ILoveYouB**

Author POV

"Chonun Park Chanyeol imndia, bangaseumnida."

Para murid di kelas itu hanya hening dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak.

"Tampan." Ucap yeoja berbibir pink.

Ya, sepertinya semua namja maupun yeoja juga berfikiran seperti itu. Park Chanyeol si anak baru sangatlah tampan!

"Chanyeol hakseng, silahkan duduk di sebelah namja berkulit tan itu." Ucap Jung Sonsaengnim pada Chanyeol.

"Ne saem." Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi barunya dan duduk di sana.

"Bukankah dia model MV nya Girls Generation?"

"Ah, benar, sangat mirip."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hai, namaku Kim Jongin, tapi aku biasa di panggil Kai." Ucap namja yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya dan langsung tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan denganmu Kai-ssi."

Kai mengangguk.

"Nanti kau mau aku temani berkeliling sekolah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Boleh."

*ILYB*

Chanyeol POV

Kai orangnya sangat menyenangkan sungguh. Terbukti dari aku yang langsung bisa akrab dengannya hanya dengan sekali mengobrol dan sekarang kami sedang mengelilingi sekolah yang luas ini.

"Ini ruang olahraga, terdapat berbagai macam alat olahraga di sini, aku biasanya ke sini setiap hari minggu."

Aku mengangguk, sekolah baruku ini memang sekolah asrama yang mengharuskan muridnya tinggal di gedung khusus asrama.

Aku terdiam di sebuah pintu, mencoba mendengar suara apa yang keluar dari dalam ruangan itu. Aku tahu, itu suara dentingan piano, tapi ini berbeda, sungguh. Dentingan piano ini sangat lembut, halus, begitu mengena sampai ke hatiku. Dengan penasaran ku buka pintu itu.

Di sana, di balik sebuah piano yang cukup tua, ada seorang namja manis yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu entah apa. Aku tak perduli lagu apa yang ia mainkan, yang jelas, lagu ini sangat bagus.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dalam tubuhku, mulai merambat naik dan membungkus hatiku, menciptakan suasana nyaman, damai, dan .. Entahlah...

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ne?" Aku melihat ke arah Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia siswa terdingin yang pernah ku temui, tapi ia berbakat dalam musik, dan juga otak encernya, dan jangan lupakan ketebalan dompetnya, ah juga jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan, cute, manis, dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan."

Aku terpaku, masih memandangi wajahnya yang ku akui memang manis, sangat manis.

DEG!

Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku jadi seperti ini? Ku rasa aku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Dan kenapa wajahku juga rasanya memanas dan aku berkeringat.

"Kau suka padanya?"

"Su..suka?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ku lihat sepertinya kau jatuh cinta padanya. Ku akui ia memang mempesona, sangat. Bahkan hampir seluruh namja mendekatinya, but you know, tak ada yang berhasil sampai sekarang."

Aku menyeringai. "Kau benar Kai, aku menyukainya, dia sangat mempesona, dan pesonanya itu berkilau."

Kai tertawa. "Bersiaplah untuk di tolak Chanyeol."

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kai lalu merapikan pakaianku dan masuk ke ruang musik.

Plok..plok..plok..

Aku bertepuk tangan dengan idiotnya dan membuat ia menghentikan permainannya dan menatapku tajam. Jujur saja di tatapi seperti itu membuat ku gugup bukan main.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus Baekhyun-ssi."

Aku terdiam, menunggu balasan kata-kata dari Baekhyun, dan sialnya ia hanya diam dan membereskan peralatannya.

Aku mengusap tengkukku gugup, dan aku mendengar suara cekikikan Kai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Eh? Baekhyun-ssi mau kemana?" Tanya ku ketika ia melewatiku. Sungguh sebenarnya aku gemas dengan wajah imutnya.

"Ya! Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Teriakku ketika ia sudah sampai di pintu keluar dan semakin berjalan menjauh tanpa menengok ke arahku, sama sekali.

"Hahahahaha!"

Aku menatap kesal ke arah Kai yang sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Hendak ku tonjok saja wajahnya itu.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa!"

"Apa ku bilang, ia itu sangat dingin, sampai saat ini ia hanya mempunyai satu sahabat, kekasihku."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "Kekasih? Kau punya kekasih?" Tanya ku tak percaya.

"Ne, kenapa nada bicaramu seolah meledekku eoh? namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia teman sekelas dan sekamar Baekhyun."

Aku tersenyum. "Bisakah aku meminta bantuan kekasihmu untuk mendekati Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak yakin Chanyeol, tapi nanti akan ku tanyakan padanya."

*ILYB*

Author POV

"MWO?! Tidak! Aku tak mau!" Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah baby, kasihan Chanyeol, aku tak tega melihatnya."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Kalau memang temanmu itu suka dengan Baekhyun, suruh saja dekati sendiri."

"Yah chagi."

"Hanya memberitahu Kai. Baekhyun itu tidak sesulit itu untuk di dekati, hanya pandai-pandainya orang saja mencuri hati Baekhyun. Jadi temanmu itu harus berjuang ekstra."

"Bagaimana?!" Tanya Chanyeol semangat.

Kai menggeleng. "Kyungsoo tak mau membantu, ia bilang kau harus berusaha."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Ah! Tak apa! Aku akan berusaha, Park Chanyeol itu bukan orang yang mudah menyerah."

...

"K..Kai, itu dia!"

"Eoh? Ah, dia sedang bersama kekasihku." Ucap Kai sambil melirik ke arah BaekSoo.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Ajak dia mengobrol pabo. Kajja ke sana."

"E..eh!"

Chanyeol panik ketika tangannya di seret menuju ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hey Chagi! Eum, Baekhyun-ssi."

Sudah bisa di tebak. Baekhyun hanya akan diam dan menatap datar Kai.

"Eum chagi, ini temanku, Chanyeol." Ucap Kai memperkenalkan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meneliti Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Sedikit berfikir bahwa Chanyeol itu cocok dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas membuat Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman.

"Eum, mian, aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengikuti ekstrakulikuler."

"Ah chankanman."

Chanyeol segera menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Ia kaget sungguh, dan dalam pemikirannya hanya satu, 'Byun Baekhyun berbicara!' Dan suaranya sangat halus sekali.

"Wae Baekhyun-ah?"

"A..ani, pinjam kunci kamar Kyungsoo-ya, punyaku tertinggal."

"Ck, ceroboh." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah paham dengan sifat Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kami permisi." Ucap Kai lalu memberi wink pada Chanyeol, membuat namja itu gugup setengah mati karena ia hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Eum, Chonun Park Chanyeol imnida." Ucap Chanyeol gugup, tak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi.

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun dengan cepat. Jangan bilang Baekhyun juga salah satu fans nya ternyata?

"Bagaimana-"

"Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya ketika pertama kali kita bertemu? Lagipula seluruh siswa di kelasku membicarakanmu."

Chanyeol takjub, Baekhyun tahu saja apa yang akan Chanyeol tanyakan, sempurna.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Sabar Chanyeol, ini baru langkah awal ne."

*ILoveYouB*

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan sekotak coklat berbentuk hati terletak di atas mejanya.

**Semoga harimu menyenangkan Baekhyun :)**

**P.C.Y**

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. "Pabo." Lirihnya.

Oh ayolah, Baekhyun itu pintar dan ia jelas-jelas tahu siapa pengirimnya, membuat ia menahan senyum indahnya.

Baekhyun juga tak mengerti. Ia merasa lucu saja dengan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

Tunggu, tertarik? Tertarik dalam artian apa Baekhyun?

"Dari siapa?"

Baekhyun menengok ke arah Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu itu dari penggemarmu pasti, tapi tunggu, biar ku tebak, dari Chanyeol kah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menaruh kotak coklat itu di meja Kyungsoo. "Untukmu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Berusahalah untuk membuka diri Baek. Ku lihat Chanyeol sepertinya namja baik-baik, dan ia menyukaimu."

DEG!

"Menyukaiku?"

"Hmm. Kai bahkan mengatakan padaku jika ia telah jatuh dalam pesonamu sejak pertama kali ia melihatmu memainkan piano."

"Oh."

Hanya itu tanggapan Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo hanya tak tahu, jika di dalam hati Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menggeser kotak coklat pemberian Chanyeol ke meja Baekhyun. "Setidaknya kau menghargai pemberiannya Baek."

*ILYB*

Teettt...teeettt...

Chanyeol buru-buru menarik tangan Kai untuk keluar dari kelas dan Kai hanya menggeleng ketika mengetahui kemana tujuan Chanyeol. Kelas 11-A, kelasnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ssi!"

Tiga orang tersentak dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan.

"A..ah ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum gugup, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sungguh menggemaskan.

"Gomawo."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo atas coklat pemberianmu."

Blush~

"I..itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol dan Kai membelalak lebar karena baru pertama kali melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu menawan.

...

"MWORAGO?!" Pekik Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar ucapan Kai barusan.

"Tak bisa kah kau santai sedikit heum?" Tanya Kai kesal.

"Tapi Kai..."

"Ayolah, ini ide yang bagus, kita akan makan malam bersama layaknya pasangan."

"Aku tak ikut." Interupsi Baekhyun.

Ini memang ide gila Kai. Kai mengusulkan agar mereka double date saja. Tentu saja pasangannya adalah ChanBaek dan KaiSoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia kecewa. Siapa yang tidak mau ngedate dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku juga tak ikut."

"Ah payah." Geram Kai. "Yasudah, besok aku saja pergi dengan Kyungsoo ke lotte world."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas. "Aku duluan." Lalu berjanjak pergi, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Wae?"

"Dia masih tak berubah, tetap dingin."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Ini sudah lebih bagus. Sebelumnya ia mana mau meladeni namja lain, terutama ia tahu jika kau penggemarnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, tentu. Kalau kau memang serius dengannya Chanyeol-ssi, teruslah dekati dia, karena semakin kau dekat dengannya, maka kau akan semakin melihat sisi lain dari Baekhyun. Dia sangat ramah."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Aku serius ketika aku mengatakan aku menyukainya."

**ILoveYouB..**

[SKIP]

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia bosan. Ini memang hari minggu dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya jadwal. Bermain piano pun juga sudah bosan, setiap hari ia memainkannya.

Jalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo? Haih, itu takan terjadi ketika Kyungsoo sudah bersama kekasihnya.

Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa Baekhyun menolak ajakan mereka ke lotte world kemarin.

"Aku ke taman saja lah." Putus Baekhyun akhirnya.

Ia mengambil mantel yang cukup tebal karena sekarang musim dingin, apalagi Baekhyun itu tak tahan dingin sama sekali.

..

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, ia hanya sibuk menggosok telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Hay cantik, mau kemana?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah biasa mendengar para namja menggodanya dan sangat muak. Sedikit malas harus berhadapan dengan mereka karena Baekhyun sedang tidak mood berkelahi sekarang.

"Hey tunggu-tunggu, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Tahan namja yang bertubuh kekar itu, di ikuti dengan seringaian ke 4 temannya.

"Aku mau pergi dan kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Woah-woah, si cantik galak juga rupanya heum?" Tanya namja itu lalu hendak membelai pipi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Ck, kau minta memakai kekerasan eoh? Baiklah, kau yang meminta namja cantik."

Baekhyun berdecih, hendak memberikan pukulan pada perut buncit namja itu, sampai...

"Ya! Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" Teriak seorang namja tinggi dan tampan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan menatap kelima namja itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Lawan aku, bukan dia."

Namja itu hanya tertawa meremehkan. "Cih, ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya. Habisi dia!" Perintahnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauhi nya. Oke, ini 1 : 5, sangat tak adil untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin membantunya, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan padanya untuk tetap diam dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun melihat teknik bela diri Chanyeol. Cukup bagus, tapi melawan 5 orang sekaligus? Itu tidak akan terlihat mudah. Terbukti dari Chanyeol yang sudah kewalahan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, membuat Baekhyun tak tega melihatnya.

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di perut Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menggeram dan marah. Dengan langkah lebar Baekhyun mendekati 3 namja yang terlihat masih bugar, memegang pundaknya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke tanah yang keras, membuat namja itu meringis sakit.

Baekhyun menghantam perut namja satu lagi dengan kakinya dan itu membuat namja itu terbatuk. Baekhyun mendaratkan pukulan di pelipisnya, serta mengeluarkan jurus-jurus hapkido yang sudah di pelajarinya sejak ia masih kecil.

Chanyeol juga tak tinggal diam, ia membantu Baekhyun menghabisi 3 namja lagi dan mereka ber5 semua terkapar sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Pergi!" Ucap tertua dari mereka dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

..

"Aku tak tahu kau jago hapkido."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku Chanyeol."

Entah kenapa pernyataan singkat itu mampu membuat wajah Chanyeol bersemu merah.

"Ani, kau justru yang membantuku menghabisi mereka, seharusnya aku yang melindungimu."

"Melindungiku? Untuk?"

"Errr." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Lupakanlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia merasakan dadanya bergetar, menimbulkan sensasi aneh.

"Lukamu perlu di obati." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat beberapa memar yang ada di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu, ini hanya luka kecil. Hahaha. Aww." Ringis Chanyeol karena ia tertawa terlalu lebar, padahal jelas-jelas ada luka lebam di pipi dan sudut bibirnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku tak suka penolakan." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan besar Chanyeol yang hangat lalu mengajaknya kembali ke gedung asrama khusus namja.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu masih tak percaya, ia menatap tangannya yang di genggam oleh Baekhyun, membuat wajahnya lagi-lagi bersemu dengan merah.

Baekhyun sama saja, ketika ia merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa nyaman, membuat ia tersenyum dengan manis.

Cinta memang indah...

"Aww." Ringis Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menekan lukanya dengan kain yang sudah di celup air es.

"Sakitkah Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bersalahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memegangi lukanya.

"Mianhae."

Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun cepat. "Eh, tak perlu meminta maaf, aku tulus membantumu tadi."

"Tapi tetap saja.." Lirih Baekhyun, seperti hendak menangis. "Chanyeol kesakitan karena menolongku."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, sangat gemas dengan tingah Baekhyun yang imut karena dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun, gwenchana."

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm, aku kan kuat, mana mungkin sakit seperti ini tak bisa ku tahan."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Hmm, tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Baekkie."

Blush~

"A..apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memerahnya.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya gugup, ia salah bicara!

"Gwenchana, hahaha. Kalungmu bagus Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Baekhyun menyentuh kalung yang berada di lehernya, meremasnya.

"Hmm, ini kalung yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Wae?"

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak terlalu terbuka, atau ia memang menutup diri. Ia hanya bercerita semuanya pada Kyungsoo, dan entahlah, Baekhyun rasanya juga ingin menceritakan pada Chanyeol, orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah sepertinya pertanyaan yang kutakanyakan padamu terlalu sensitif sehingga kau diam, kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya tak apa, aku hanya-"

"Ini pemberian eommaku yang sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu."

DEG!

"Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memeluk gulingnya.

"Appaku selingkuh dengan sekretarisnya yeol, dan menjalani hubungan gelap, sampai ketika eommaku mengetahuinya. Siapa sih yang tidak marah jika suaminya berhubungan gelap dengan orang lain? Eommaku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ia.. Dia tertabrak.."

Tes..

Satu air mata lolos dari mata Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol juga sedih. Tangan Chanyeol terulur, jemarinya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah di penuhi air mata.

"Aku membenci appaku, karena menurutku ini semua salahnya, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di asrama dan itu juga alasan kenapa aku bersikap dingin seperti ini.. Hiks."

Chanyeol masih mengusap pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Menangislah lagi jika kau ingin Baekhyun. Menangis itu adalah cara kau mengekspresikan diri. Aku percaya itu dapat mengurangi beban hatimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

Greb~

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Baekhyun memeluknya! Baekhyun memeluknya duluan! Tolong katakan ini semua nyata kan?

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Baekhyun. Ini nyata, sungguh, Chanyeol bahkan sudah mencubit lengannya untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sedang tidak mengkhayal sekarang.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol detak jatungnya yang sangat keras. Jujur saja ia tambah grogi karena ia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Baekhyun yang sama dahsyatnya dengan jantungnya. Ia hanya bisa bersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang.

"Baek..."

Diam, suasana di kamar ini sungguh hening dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar nafas teratur Baekhyun menyentuh tengkuknya, membuatnya tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang, menatap kagum garis sempurna yang di ciptakan Tuhan.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lumayan lama. "Jangan bersedih lagi Baek, dan .. Saranghae."

Setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan itu ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang mengalir di hatinya.

Cklek..

Blam..

"Eoh? Chanyeol? Eh? Kenapa wajahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru-baru masuk.

Chanyeol buru-buru menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidak berisik.

"Jangan berisik, ia baru saja tertidur."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Tak apa, Baekhyun sudah mengobatinya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melirik Baekhyun yang tidur dengan damai.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyungsoo, ku titip Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, hendak membuka pintu...

"Chanyeol." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau serius kan menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintainya, ini memang masih terhitung belum lama, tapi aku serius, aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak mau melihat air matanya lagi."

**ILoveYouB**

[SKIP]

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa tas ranselnya. Ini memang sudah sore dan sudah tidak ada pelajaran lagi, melainkan jam bebas.

"Baekhyun, mau kemana?"

Baekhyun tersentak hebat ketika tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya pabo! Kau mengangetkan ku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan wajah idiotnya. "Kau serius sekali. Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kolam renang, mau ikut?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku takut air."

"Takut air?" Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eum maksudku takut air dalam jumlah banyak, aku pernah trauma ketika masih kecil."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja, aku ingin berenang." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan duluan, masuk ke ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Swimming Pool'

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia mendapati kolam renang kosong tak ada saru orang pun. Ini memang kegemarannya. Sangat tidak suka jika berenang beramai-ramai, sendiri lebih enak.

Dengan cuek Baekhyun melepaskan kaos atasnya, membuat Chanyeol yang berada di belakanganya membelalak.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Ya, itu adalah keadaan jantung Chanyeol sekarang. Siapa yang tidak tergoda melihat pemandangan itu? Tubuh putih mulus dan ramping terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Sungguh membuat Chanyeol tersiksa.

Chanyeol masih memandangi Baekhyun, terutama bagian atasnya. Berdecak kagum dan bahkan menelan ludahnya kasar berkali-kali.

_'Baekhyun sangat sexy dan menggairahkan."_

Kira-kira begitulah isi otak Chanyeol, membuat pandangannya tak lepas dari Baekhyun.

Byuur!

Baekhyun menyelam lalu muncul lagi kepermukaan dan tersenyum senang, menikmati hangatnya air kolam.

"Chanyeol, kesini." Panggil Baekhyun di tepi kolam.

Dengan patuh Chanyeol datang ke pinggir kolam lalu duduk di pinggir kolam.

"Yakin tak mau berenang? Berenang sungguh mengasikan."

"A..aku tak begitu berani."

"Kau harus mulai melatihnya dari sekarang. Kajja, ada aku, kau bisa memegangku."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, apa lagi tangan Baekhyun menggenggap tangannya. Sungguh ini perubahan yang sangat drastis sekali mengingat bagaimana pertama kalinya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat gemas, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol, membuat namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam air.

Byur!

"Hahhh! Haahhh! Kau mau membunuhku eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika kepalanya sudah muncul kepermukaan.

Baekhyun terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol sangat gemas.

"Ketakutan harus di lawan Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens, sementara yang di tatap mulai merasakan aura tak nyaman dan gugup. Pandangan mata Chanyeol seolah ingin mengulitinya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak memakai baju membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"Kau manis sekali Baekhyun, aku suka."

DEG!

Baekhyun bahkan merutuki debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Debaran jantungnya seperti irama drum yang di pukul-pukul dengan sangat kencang.

"Chanyeol." Tegur Baekhyun karena ia merasa jarak antara Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah semakin sempit.

Baekhyun bahkan menahan nafasnya gugup, jantungnya berdetak seakan ingin meledak, dan ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Baekhyun tak bodoh untuk tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Seharusnya ia menolak, tapi entah kenapa dirinya menginginkan hal itu.

Chanyeol terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Nafas mereka sudah saling beradu dan hidung mereka juga sudah bertemu. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya.

Chu~

Berhasil. Kecupan itu mendarat sempurna di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat jantung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdetak melebihi batas normal.

Masing-masing bisa merasakan debar jantungnya karena tubuh mereka memang berhimpitan.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya, mengulum, menjilat bibir Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakan tangan kanannya di tengkuk Baekhyun, memperdalam ciuman memabukan itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun juga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, dan satu tangannya lagi mengusap-ngusap rahang kokoh Chanyeol.

"Eunggh." Desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menjilat langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kegelian.

Chanyeol mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk berperang dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan suka hati.

"Ckk."

Terdengar decakan lembut ketika mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka, saling menatap dengan nafas memburu dengan kening yang saling menempel.

Chanyeol bahkan menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, dan Baekhyun ... Entahlah, yang jelas ia merasa amat bahagia dan beruntung sekarang.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu menghapus saliva entah milik siapa yang berada di sudut bibir Baekhyun dan pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

"M..mwo?"

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kumohon jangan pergi dari sisiku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam.

"Cha..Chanyeol."

"Aku serius, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun POV

Sungguh, ciuman ini memberikan sensasi tersendiri untukku. Bagaimana cara Chanyeol memanjakan bibirku dengan bibirnya, sungguh membuatku bisa melayang.

Jujur saja aku suka dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu memabukan, dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib jantungku. Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Eum, aku sudah melihatnya di MV Genie Girls Generation karena Girls Generation memang idolaku, dan aku sedikit tertarik.

Jujur saja aku sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Aku...

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"Baekhyun."

"N..ne?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Saranghae." Ucapnya lalu membelai pipiku, membuatku lagi-lagi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh singgah di hatiku.

Aku... Menyukainya?

"Mi..mianhae, aku kedinginan, aku ingin kembali ke kamar. Sampai jumpa." Ucapku cepat lalu segera naik dari kolam renang, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada di kolam renang.

**ILYB**

Author POV

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol menciumnya dan menyatakan cinta.

"Baek, gwenchanayo?" Tanya Kyungsoo di balik buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Heum, gwenchana Kyungsoo-ya."

Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang?

Tunggu...

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari ke arah kaca, menyibak kaus di bagian kerahnya.

Kalungnya, tak ada...

Kalung yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, hilang!

"Baek."

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kalungku hilang! Kalungku!"

"MWO?!" Pekik Kyungsoo karena ia sangat tahu sepenting apa kalung itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Cepat cari, aku juga akan membantumu mencari."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kepanikan tinggkat tingginya lalu berlari keluar kamar dan menuju tempat renang lagi.

Brugh!

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Wae?"

"Kalungku hilang Yeol, kalung yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

"A..apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, hendak menangis saja lalu dengan cepat masuk ke area kolam renang lagi.

"Baekhyun!"

Byur!

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun nyebur ke kolam renang, mencari-cari di dasar kolam renang sampai membuat matanya sakit. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kalungnya seakan hilang tak bersisa.

Baekhyun muncul kepermukaan, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan tangis.

"Ottokhe? Aku menghilangkannya!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Mungkin saja kau hanya lupa menaruh Baek."

"Ani! Aku tidak pernah melepas kalung itu!

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kemarilah, ini sudah malam dan kau bisa masuk angin, aku tidak mau kau sakit Baekhyun. Aku berjanji, aku akan memberikan kalungnya padamu, aku berjanji, pegang kata-kataku."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya. "Gomawo Yeol, gomawo."

**ILYB**

Baekhyun hanya menatap Dong sonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan teori apungan benua tanpa minat. Perkataan Dong sonsaengnim hanya masuk telinga kiri, keluar telinga kanan.

"Pada awalnya benua itu adalah satu..bla..bla..bla.. Benua itu di sebut benua Pangea.. Bla..bla..bla."

Kyungsoo menyikut rusuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Psst! Tadi Kai mengirimiku pesan, ia bilang Chanyeol tak ikut pelajaran pertama."

Baekhyun langsung melirik Kyungsoo. "Jinjja? Aish, kemana anak itu?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau khawatir padanya heum?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja aku khawatir padanya!"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Ia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Huum." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Eh? Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa pelan. "Tak ada."

"Kau tadi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat istirahat kepada Chanyeol yang memang makan bersamanya.

"Mencari kalungmu."

"Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak menemukan kalungmu di kolam renang kan? Jadi aku mencarinya di seluruh arena sekolah, siapa tahu kau menjatuhkannya." Ucap Chanyeol. "Tapi maaf, aku belum menemukannya Baekhyun. Aku janji aku a-"

"Gwenchana."

"Ne?" Tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Tak perlu mencari lagi."

"Eh? Tapi Baekhyun itukan-"

"Kalung berhargaku. Ya aku tahu, tapi jika memang sudah hilang ya aku harus bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan wajah sedih, membuat Chanyeol tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

_'Tenang Baekhyun, aku akan tetap mencarinya untukmu.'_

**ILOVEYOUB**

"Chanyeol, mau kemana?" Tanya Kai ketika ia melihat Chanyeol hendak keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eum, aku ingin mencari udara segar Kai."

Kai mengangguk. "Yasudah."

"Aku pergi dulu Kai."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, membalas beberapa senyum yang di tujukan untuknya. Jangan lupa jika Chanyeol juga salah satu siswa populer. Di sekolah mereka ada 5 siswa populer yaitu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Kris, dan Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap pintu bertuliskan 'swimming pool', sedikit ragu. Tetapi sekali lagi otaknya mengingat Baekhyun, membuat hatinya menang dari pada rasa ketakutannya.

Ia membuka T-shirtnya lalu menghela nafas melihat air yang sepertinya dalam.

"Baekhyun, saranghae, ini semua ku lakukan untukmu."

Byur!

Chanyeol membuka matanya, melawan ketakutannya yang berkali-kali lipat hanya demi Baekhyun seorang, matanya meneliti ke setiap sudut-sudut kolam renang.

Chanyeol pandai berenang, tapi karena trauma masa lalu ia pernah berjanji tidak akan berenang lagi seumur hidup dan kini ia melanggar janjinya demi Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol muncul kepermukaan. Tinggi air hanya sebatas lehernya. Ia segera mengambil nafas dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam air karena melihat air yang berada di sekelilingnya membuat ia bergidik ngeri.

Chanyeol melihat di kejauhan, ada sesuatu yang berkilauan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung berenang ke arah sana.

BINGO!

Itu memang kalung Baekhyun yang terjatuh, Chanyeol buru-buru berenang ke dasar dan berusaha menggapai kalung Baekhyun. Sulit juga ternyata, karena ada tekanan air yang besar, terlebih Chanyeol juga harus menahan nafasnya.

_'Dapat.'_Seru Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol segera naik kepermukaan, tetapi sangat terkejut ketika ketinggian air melebihi tinggi badannya membuat kaki Chanyeol tidak bisa berpijak di lantai kolam renang, padahal tinggi Chanyeol hampir mencapai 2 meter.

Blup..blup..blup..

Chanyeol masuk lagi ke dalam air, ketakutan kembali menyerangnya dimana saat ia berenang di laut bersama kakanya dan ia tenggelam. Kaki Chanyeol bergerak tak tentu arah, nafasnya mulai tercekat.

"To..tolong!"

Blup..blup..blup..

Teriakan Chanyeol terendam oleh air. Chanyeol seakan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berenang, bagaimana caranya untuk mengapung, semua ingatan itu berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Baekhyun, tolong.."

DEG!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun dari kasurnya, membuat Kyungsoo terkaget.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak dan membuatnya resah.

"Perasaanku tak enak."

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo-ya, tapi sesuatu pasti terjadi!"

"Baek, tenangkan pikiranmu. Apa perlu ku hubungi Chanyeol untuk kesini?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Kyungsoo cepat, entah kenapa mendengar nama Chanyeol membuat ia resah berkali-kali lipat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu Kyungsoo segera menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol.

Tuutt..tuutt..

Terdengar nada sambung. Tetapi tak ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Tak di angkat Baek."

Baekhyun semakin resah. "Tanyakan pada Kai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menghubungi Kai.

"Yeobseo chagiya."

"Kai! Apa Chanyeol ada bersamamu?"

"Haih, kau ini kenapa menanyakan Chanyeol? Bukan kekasihmu sendiri heum?"

"Ck, cepat pabo. Baekhyun butuh Chanyeol."

"Eh? Tetapi Chanyeol sedang tak bersamaku sekarang. Tadi ia berkata ia ingin pergi sebentar untuk mencari angin."

"Jadi Chanyeol tak ada bersamamu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun membelalak lebar.

_"Baekhyun, tolong.."_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kamar, tak mempedulikan teriakan Kyungsoo yang melarangnya dan mengatakan Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak, tapi perasaannya berkata lain, Chanyeol tak baik-baik saja, terlebih Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara Chanyeol meminta tolong padanya tadi.

Baekhyun berlari cepat, hingga menabrak beberapa orang.

"Luhan-ssi, kau melihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun buru-buru pada Luhan.

Luhan terkejut mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, terlebih dari salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolahnya yang terkenal dingin.

"Hmm, sepertinya Chanyeol-ssi ingin berenang karena ia berjalan ke kolam renang."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Kamsahamnida Luhan-ssi."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari dan membuka pintu kolam renang dengan sekuat tenaga, matanya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan ia menemukan Chanyeol di bagian paling dalam kolam renang. Tertulis di sana 2 m + , yang artinya kedalaman kolam itu lebih dari dua meter.

"Chanyeol!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencebur ke sana, menghampiri Chanyeol yang muncul dan tenggelam.

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol, mengapitnya. Baekhyun semakin membelalak saja ketika mata Chanyeol sudah tertutup.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memapah tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Tak memperdulikan berat yang harus di terima tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menaruh tubuh Chanyeol di tepi kolam, dan segera naik, Baekhyun menaruh telinganya di dada kiri Chanyeol, mencoba mendengar detakan jantung di sana. Tak ada...

"Chanyeol, bangun!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu menekan-nekan dada kiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memencet hidung Chanyeol dan membuka mulut Chanyeol, mencoba memberi nafas buatan.

"Chanyeol ku mohon bangun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil masih menekan dada kiri Chanyeol berulang-ulang kali.

"Aku mencintaimu pabo, ku mohon bangun!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu memberi Chanyeol nafas buatan berkali-kali.

Baekhyun sudah menangis sekarang, air matanya sudah memenuhi sebagian wajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kumohon bangun! Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tak dengar?!"

UHUK! UHUK!

Chanyeol terbatuk dan mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah banyak dari mulutnya.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun lalu segera menaruh kepala Chanyeol di paha padat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar? Oh, terima kasih Tuhan."

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang banjir air mata.

"Kenapa menangis Baek? Uljimayo."

"Hiks.. Aku menangis karena mu bodoh! Kau pikir bagaimana melihat orang yang kau cintai tak bernafas lagi ha? Kau tadi mati Chanyeol, mati. Tidak ada detakan jantung dalam dadamu!" Ucap Baekhyun histeris masih sambil menangis.

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar ucapan Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, mianhaeyo."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Aku yang salah, kau pasti mencari kalungku bukan? Asal kau tahu saja Chanyeol, kau lebih berharga dari kalung itu. Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengelus surai basah Baekhyun. Mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun, lebih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Sekarang lihat apa yang ada di tanganku."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm, ini kalungmu Baek. Jangan menangis lagi, aku sama sekali tak mau melihat mu menangis apa lagi itu gara-gara aku."

"Gomawo Yeol, Gomawo."

Chu~

Chanyeol membelalak ketika Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya sejenak, lalu Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Ekspresi mu jelek sekali." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ya! Benarinya mencuri ciuman dariku!" Pekik Chanyeol lalu mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Baekhyun.

"Hehe. Saranghae Park Chanyeol, jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu Baek."

Chu~

Kali ini Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun duluan, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, menikmati ciuman itu.

Bahagianya cinta itu, ketika kita mengucapkan kata cinta dan orang itu membalas ucapan cinta kita dengan kata 'nado saranghaeyo' membuat kita bahagia.

Ya.. Cinta sesederhana itu.

**END**

**Yee. Ini adalah FF One shot ChanBaek ku.. semoga kalian suka ne ^^ dan author ga akan lupa untuk selalu mengingatkan kalian untuk review. Karena review kalian sangat berharga untuk author. Hehe.**

**Gimana menurut kalian besok EXO Comeback? Pasti seneng banget kan? Aku juga seneng kok, hehe.**

**Ah ya, I'm your destiny lagi masa pengetikan, jadi di tunggu ya readers-nim. Saranghaeyo ^^**


End file.
